Crimson blood
by Ange leader of neko army
Summary: After being fataly wounded ruby finds herself in another world. Ruby must learn to survive in this new ruined world.( art by me)
1. Disclaimer

I do not own RWBY or owari no seraph.


	2. Another world

_How?_

Ruby rose questioned. She remembers when neopolitan stabbed her, she definitely didn't remember being on her way to an orphanage.

"How are you feeling you two?" asked the one driving the car. Ruby looked to her left an saw a young kid sitting in the seat next to her.' _I didn't even know this kid was here next to me._ '

/(time skip)

 **HYAKUYA ORPHANAGE**

" everyone gather around, today on Christmas we got two new family members." Said the orphanage director, she had a big smile on her face." This is Yuichro and ruby, be nice to the both of them."

"Hi, my names mikaela" a boy said.

His was a bleached blonde and his eyes were a bright blue.' _his eyes they remind me of Weiss'_ Ruby thought to herself.

Introductions were made, there was even a fight between mika and yuu. Ruby stayed to the side as it happened. But in just a single second everything changed, in that single second the world around them crumbled and there lives became a fight for survival.

 **Authors notes.**

 **Yea I managed to finish the pilot for my story, are you proud of me.**


	3. Escape

**4 years later**

 **Ruby20**

 **Yuichiro12**

 **Mikaela12**

 **Sanguinem, the underground city**

 **\--line--**

 **"Mika! Mika, take a look at this!" Yu said, in his hand was a book.**

 **"Not right now you. I'm busy thinking." Mika said.**

 **"Fine then. Ruby, you should look at this." Yu said, turning to his right. Next to him was a girl with black red tipped hair that stopes just above her shoulders. Her name was Ruby Rose.**

 **"Yes Yu. What is it?" She asked, slightly turning her head tword the yong boy.**

 **"It says here that if you bash in a vampires head, it'll die."Yu said, as he pointed to a section of the book.**

 **\--time skip--**

 **"Guys, the exits right there." Yu points to the large door at the side of the room. The room it's self was massive.**

 **"Yes finally! We're gonna get out of -" Mika started to say, but a slight chuckle startled the group.**

 **"Well, it seems my poor little lambs have finally arrived" from the right of the door emerged a silver haired vampire. Everyone's expression changed from hope to despair."Ahh yes that's the look I was waiting for. The look of hope turning into despair. It's so beautiful" said the vampire.**

 **"Ferid." Mika muttered. His face was full of fear.**

 **"It... It was all a trap?!" Yu said. Just then Ferid disappeared, and a blast of wind blew past them.**

 **They turned back to see a one of the kids in Ferids arms getting his life sucked out of him. All their faces were full of shock.**

 **"RUN NOW!" Yu yelled at the top of his lungs. But it was useless. Ferid already started killing then. Now all that was left was Akane.**

 **"AKANE!!" Ruby and Yu exclaimed, it was to late. With one slash of his arm, Ferid killed Akane. Suddenly Ruby sprinted forward.**

 **"You dam bastard!" Ruby yelled as she sped at Ferid. But before she could get close another breeze blew past. Suddenly all Ruby could feel was a sharp pain in her right arm. She fell to her knees and looked at her right arm only to find it gone.**

 **"Yu. Give me the gun." Mika said as he took the gun from Yu and started to dash forward."Yu get Ruby out of here I'll hold him off." Yelled Mika as he dashed at Ferid.**

 ***shunk***

 **Suddenly Ferid arm went trough Mika's chest. He attempted to shoot Ferid in the head only to have his arm taken off. But Yu was already there, Yu grabbed the gun in mid air and pointed it at Ferid.**

 **"DIE!" Yu said.**

 ***BANG***

 **Ferid collapsed, and Yu raced to Mika's side. Ruby also came to join him.**

 **"MIKA!" Both Ruby and Yu said, tears forming in there eyes.**

 **"Yu...Ruby fallow the map and escape. The exit is right th-"" NO YOU IDIOT! WERE NOT LEAVING YOU!!" Yu yelled.**

 **"He's right, we can't leave you." Ruby said.**

 **"Over there, lord Ferid has collapsed, after them." Voices can be heard in the distance.**

 **"Ruby please take Yu out of here." Mika said. Ruby then grabbed Yu the best she could and ran. Suddenly the found them selves in the outside. Ruby then lost consciousness and fell dropping Yu to the ground.**

 **"Ruby?! Yu said surprised. Yu got no answer." RUBY!!" Yu yelled.**

 **" so the proficiency is true. Kids from the Hyakuya sect. have appeared." A deep voice said. Yu turned his head quickly to find a tall man and several other walking towards him.**

 **"Boy, you are going to be of use to me in exterminating the vampire." The tall man said.**

 **"I'll do anything, just please save Ruby." Yu said tears in his eyes.**

 **And so began...**

 **...the battle at the end of the world...**

 **...between vampires...**

 **...Angels...**

 **...demons...**

 **...and us...**

 **\--chapter complete--**

 **Authors notes**

 **Sorry it's been a while. I have school that takes up most of my time. Well that's one chapter down. Can't Wait for the next one.**


	4. Make some dam friends, Yu!

Chapter 4: make some dam friends, Yu!

 **Hello everyone, this is just here for me to explain why I take so long to make each chapter. I have school, so it will probably take me some time.**

 **Yuichiro: 16**

 **Ruby: 24**

 **Shibuya high school #2**

 _' you've got to be kidding me. I killed that monster, but I still ended getting suspended for some "disobeying orders" thing'_ Yu thought, a frown showing up on his face. Right now he was sitting in a civilian class room.' _Even Ruby was suspended until I make some friends '_ he said looking across the class to see Ruby sitting.' _I don't get it why is a soldier like me and Ruby doing in a school for civilians. We should be training for our cursed gear'_

what are you mumbling about MR. Hyakuya? You do realize it is the middle of class." The teacher turned to Yu.

"Hmph."

"Hey! Don't give me that dam attitude, or I will see to it that your expelled."

" **Really!! You'll expel me? That be awesome!!** " Yu exclaimed

 **Ruby's Pov.**

That idiot, does he under stand that him nor I will get into IMDA if he keeps this up. It his fault I'm stuck in this dam school. Well it seems Shinoa should be able to help him understand.

\--time skip--

 **Nobody's POV**

"EEK!" Yu, Shinoa, and Ruby turned their heads just as a boy around Yu's age was tossed into the classroom.

thump*

"P...please stop..." The boys voice was quite.

"Stop what? You make it seem as if we're bullying you" a group of 3 came into the door way" all we're doing is asking a friend to buy us drinks. So what's up with the attitude." The biggest boy started to rub his foot on him."besides you came to us, begging to be friends, Yoichi. If you want to be one of us... Be our beast of burden!"

"Yo"

The bigger of the boys turned to see Yu standing behind him.

" I think that's enough" Yu said staring the boy in the eyes.

"Huh? And who are you?" The boy asked

"Man you losers are so easy to understand." Yu said a smirk appearing on his face." Handling people like you is my specialty. Wanna fight."

"HUH?! YOU DISSIN' US, MAN?!" The boy said as he got ready to punch Yu. Ruby was about to stop Yu whe Shinoa spoke up.

"I forgot to mention one thing. If you are caught harming a civilian your suspension will be extended"

" **WHAT?!** "

Ka-pow*

 **Well. That's chapter 4. Please comment on the story and tell me what you think. Sorry Ruby didn't have many lines, she'll have more next chapter. Well till next time, have fun!**


End file.
